The Other Watson
by MissGoodyTwoShoes
Summary: Sherlock finds himself falling for John's niece Tabitha, who turns up on thier doorstep pregnant and with nowhere to go. Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha and bump, I am only borrowing everything else.

**The Other Watson: - Of Bombshells and Introductions**

Tabitha Watson stood in front of 221b Baker Street, trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door. "Come on Tab's, just knock on the door. It's Uncle John, he's not going to turn you away." Just as she finally works up the courage to knock on the door, it flies open; she just manages to avoid being barrelled over by a tall curly haired brunette man, with the most striking eyes that she has ever seen who is quickly followed by the man that she is actually here to see Dr John Watson.

"Uncle John" states Tabitha, stopping Dr John Watson in his tracks, "Tabitha" replies John embracing Tabitha who he has not seen since his return to London, their reunion is interrupted by a throat being cleared, "Oh, Tabitha let me introduce you to my friend and colleague Sherlock Holmes" "Hi I'm Tabitha Watson, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Holmes" says Tabitha extending her hand to Sherlock, "Please call me Sherlock" states Sherlock as he shakes Tabitha's hand. "Ok, Sherlock it is." "John we should be going, Tabitha please make yourself at home" states Sherlock as he gives Tabitha a key to the flat. "Thanks" states Tabitha as she watches her Uncle and Sherlock get into a black cab "Love you Tab's" states John as the taxi pulls away.

John and Sherlock arrive back at the flat 2 hrs later; they find Tabitha reclining on the couch reading one of Sherlock's many books. Sherlock takes a minute to observe Tabitha, she is short about 5ft, she has curly shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and her eyes are warm a mix of blue and green. She is on the heavier side but is not fat, to his surprise Sherlock finds her very attractive.

"So Tab's, I don't want to sound ungrateful for the visit" "but what am I doing here" finishes Tabitha. "Isn't it obvious John, she's pregnant, I would say about 3 months" states Sherlock sitting down in the armchair across from the couch, "Tab's is he right" asks a very shocked John, unable to voice a response Tabitha just nod's. "How did you know" asks Tabitha finally finding her voice "the way your hand kept going to your stomach, and you have a slight bump that I noticed when we came in, you don't seem very angry that I blurted out your secret" "actually I'm glad, I don't think I could have gotten the word's out. So Uncle John I know you're probably disappointed in me but I really need your help, Mum's seriously fallen off the wagon since Clara left, she doesn't want anything to do with me, I just need somewhere to stay for a few nights, then I will be out of your hair". "Tab's I could never be disappointed in you, yes it's not ideal that your only 20, but that's older than your Mum was when she had you. As for your accommodation you will move in here with me and Sherlock until the baby is born. Won't she Sherlock" states John looking at Sherlock who surprisingly gives no objection to Tabitha moving in "Tabitha you can stay as long as you need to, I do have one question though, what about the baby's father", "he doesn't want anything to do with the baby, he wanted me to get an abortion, but I just couldn't do it" says Tabitha crossing her arms over her stomach protectively. "I personally think you're very brave" states Sherlock with sincerity in his voice that surprises John, "thanks Sherlock." States Tabitha covering her mouth with her hand as she yawns "let's get you settled in, we will talk more tomorrow after you have had a goodnights sleep" states John smiling at Tabitha "thanks Uncle John, and you Sherlock" says Tabitha kissing John and Sherlock on the cheek "I don't know what I would have done if you had turned me away" says Tabitha not noticing the fact that she has made Sherlock blush, a fact that which Sherlock would deny, Sherlock Holmes does not blush.

**Please press the button below, you know the one. Negative and positive reviews welcome.**


	2. Sherlock's Shock

A/N Just a brief shout out to MyNameIsEve to say thanks for suggesting that I break up my dialogue to make it easier to follow. It has really made a difference in the flow of my story.

Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha and bump, I am only borrowing everything else.

**The Other Watson: - Sherlock's Shock**

Tabitha has been living at 221b Baker Street for a month when she finds herself sitting at the edge of her bed with tears streaming down her face and doesn't notice Sherlock until he sits next to her and hands her a tissue.

"You know crying is very unattractive" states Sherlock earning him a snort from Tabitha.

"If this is your attempt to cheer me up, you're not doing a very good job",

"I got you to stop crying didn't I, so why the tears" asks Sherlock although he already knows the answer by the state of Tabitha's room there are clothes strewn everywhere.

"None of my clothes fit, I feel fat and unattractive" sighs Tabitha flopping back onto the bed turning her head to look at Sherlock.

"You are pregnant not fat, and I don't think you could be unattractive if you tried" states Sherlock unable to look Tabitha in the eye.

"Sherlock are you feeling okay, I could swear you just paid me a compliment" says Tabitha smiling at Sherlock's obvious discomfort.

"Don't get used to it." Replies Sherlock as he stands up off the bed and leaves Tabitha on her own once again.

"We need to go shopping squirt" states Tabitha placing a hand over her expanding belly, as she stands up grabbing her jacket and purse as she does so.

While Tabitha is out buying a whole new maternity wardrobe, and John is out with Sarah, Sherlock finally decides to acknowledge the feelings that he has been experiencing towards Tabitha. They started the minute he set eyes on the girl if he's honest with himself, he felt a great need to protect her from the world to wrap her in his arms and never let her go, this was terrifying to Sherlock he had never felt this intensely about anybody before his work yes another person no. And the scariest part was the dreams, they consisted of him and Tabitha in bed, Tabitha sitting between Sherlock's legs her back resting against his chest his arms wrapped securely her and the beautiful baby girl cradled in her arms. They always ended in him kissing Tabitha lovingly and declaring his love for her and the baby. God he was screwed he had bloody fallen in love with Tabitha, Tabitha who was 15yrs younger than him, and John's niece, yep he was screwed.

Tabitha arrives back at the flat carrying several bags full of maternity clothes and also some baby clothes that she just couldn't resist, she walks into the flat to find Sherlock sitting in his armchair muttering to himself his elbows resting on his knees his head in his hands.

"Sherlock, are you okay" asks Tabitha kneeling in front of Sherlock and placing a hand on his knee. Sherlock jumps slightly at the contact, his eyes being drawn to Tabitha's.

"I'm fine Tabitha, just had a bit of a shock" replies Sherlock as he places his hand atop of Tabitha's surprising himself and Tabitha with the gesture, the moment however is broken by John entering the flat, Tabitha jumps up from her spot in front of Sherlock.

"Did you have a nice time with Sarah" asks Tabitha trying her best to ignore the spark she felt when Sherlock touched her hand.

"It was lovely thanks, have you two eaten yet?" asks John ignoring the weird vibe that he is getting from Sherlock and Tabitha both.

"No" reply both Sherlock and Tabitha at the same time, eliciting a smile from both.

"Okay" says John looking between Sherlock and Tabitha drawing it out slightly wondering what the hell is going on.

"Do you fancy going out for something, my treat, I just got my first pay check?"

"I would love to Uncle John, just let me go get changed" stated Tabitha heading towards her room.

"What about you Sherlock, you coming"

"Of course John" replies Sherlock, not wanting to pass up an opportunity to spent time with Tabitha.

**Please press the button below, you know the one. Negative and positive reviews welcome.**


	3. Of Concussion and Love Part One

Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha and bump, I am only borrowing everything else.

**The Other Watson: - Of Concussion and Love Part One**

Tabitha sits at the window in her bedroom, she has just returned from dinner with her Uncle John and Sherlock; it had gone well but had forced her to admit something to herself that she had been unwilling to admit to until now. She was falling in love with Sherlock, she knew what everybody thought about Sherlock, but over the past month she had seen glimpses of the man underneath the mask of indifference that he wore daily.

"What am I going to do squirt" whispers Tabitha to her unborn child

"Do I tell him how I feel, and risk losing him as a friend if he doesn't feel the same way, and what about Uncle John, how he is going to react, Sherlock is his best friend and 15yrs older than me to boot. Your mummy is so screwed squirt"

Tabitha wakes up the next morning to find herself alone in the flat, a post-it note on the fridge informs her that Sherlock and her Uncle John are off working on a new case, so to make herself useful Tabitha decides to clean the flat, her nesting instincts were starting to kick in and she needed a distraction from thinking about Sherlock.

While Tabitha is satisfying her nesting instincts, John is on the other side of London trying to calm down a very agitated Sherlock.

"Sherlock, you need to calm down, you've had a really bad bump to the head" says John as he tries to restrain a heavily confused Sherlock

"You need to lie down and let the hospital staff help you"

"No, where's Tabitha, I want Tabitha, I love Tabitha" says Sherlock smiling goofily, before becoming agitated again.

John isn't shocked by this admission, he's seen the way Sherlock looks at Tabitha when he thinks John isn't looking, but John also knows that Sherlock isn't really in control of what he is saying at the moment.

"Okay, I'll get Tabitha, but you need lie down, so I can get her here"

"I love Tabitha, she's pretty" says Sherlock allowing John to help him lie down on the hospital bed, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

John takes this opportunity to step out of the hospital room to speak to DI Lestrade who has been waiting out in the corridor to get a statement from John.

"How is he" asks Lestrade

"Very confused and agitated, he keeps asking for Tabitha"

"Your niece Tabitha the Tabitha I met last week"

"That's the one, they have gotten pretty close since Tabitha moved in with us, and I need you to get her here as soon as possible. Tell her not to panic, that Sherlock is fine but is asking for her."

"I'll an unmarked car to pick her up" says DI Lestrade as he makes his way outside to make a call on his mobile.

A short while later Tabitha comes waddling down the corridor, and goes straight into Sherlock's room having been told which room was his by DI Lestrade.

"Oh Thank God, your here Tab's" says a very exasperated John Watson

"Sherlock Holmes, what have you done to yourself" asks Tabitha as she makes her way over to Sherlock who has calmed down considerably since Tabitha entered the room.

"Tabitha's here" states Sherlock grabbing Tabitha's hand as she comes to stand by his bed.

"Your pretty, I love you, I want a hug" exclaims Sherlock wrapping his arms around Tabitha pulling her onto the bed, startling Tabitha momentarily but she eventually relaxes into Sherlock's embrace, who she now notes has fallen asleep.

"He does love you, it's not just the bump on the head talking, and I know you feel the same way about him" states John, startling Tabitha who had momentarily forgotten that her Uncle John was in the room.

"You don't mind" states Tabitha not bothering to deny it.

"No, I was more shocked than anything I didn't think Sherlock was capable of loving anything other than his work" says John coming to sit by Sherlock's bed, smiling at the sight of a smiling Sherlock Holmes his arms wrapped securely around Tabitha who is cuddled into his side, her head resting between his shoulder and neck, her arms around his waist.

To be cont...

**Please press the button below, you know the one. Negative and positive reviews welcome.**


	4. Of Concussion and Love Part Two

**A/N: I just want to give a massive shout out to the following people; MyNameIsEve, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, Miss. Bonnie. Booth., Colours Doyle, PoisonLily, Terrorist kitten Of Hell, Nightwonderer, and finally Vanidot. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and advice. Now on with the story, apologies for the shortness of the chapter, the next one will be longer.**

Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha and bump, I am only borrowing everything else.

**The Other Watson: - Of Concussion and Love Part Two**

Sherlock Holmes groaned as he awoke from sleep, the pounding in his head making it hard to focus on his surroundings but by the looks of the bed he was in he could deduce that he was in hospital. He then became acutely aware that he was not alone in said hospital bed; he was cradling a warm body securely against his chest, he was stunned but happy to realise that the warm body belonged to Tabitha; their joint hands resting over Sherlock's heart.

Sherlock had not planned on falling in love neither with the girl in his arms, nor with baby that she was carrying but somehow Tabitha and her unborn child had found their way into Sherlock's heart, a heart which he had closed off many years ago, deeming emotional attachments as an unnecessary distraction. It was all bloody John Watson's fault, if anybody asked him he would deny it but John had become his best friend, he had managed to breakdown some of Sherlock's carefully erected barriers, leaving him defenceless when Tabitha had come into his life, yes it was all John's fault.

"Speak of the Devil" whispers Sherlock as John enters the hospital room.

"Ah your awake" says John trying to hid his smile at the side of Tabitha curled up against Sherlock.

"Very observant John, now could you please explain to me why I am in a hospital bed and what Tabitha is doing here" asks Sherlock is a hushed tone as not to wake the girl in his arms.

"What do you remember?"

"I had just figured out where the suspect was hiding, and we were on our way to confront them"

"And"

"And that's it; the next thing I remember is waking up here"

"well the suspect didn't take to kindly to being found, he ended up smashing a vase over your head, you ended up with quite a concussion."

"And Tabitha"

"You were really confused and agitated, you wouldn't let anybody look you over. You just kept asking for Tabitha, I think your exact words were _"where's Tabitha, I want Tabitha, I love Tabitha"_

Sherlock is saved from responding to this revelation by Tabitha who is beginning to stir, John slips out the room unnoticed by Sherlock whose attention is once again focused on Tabitha.

Sherlock watches as Tabitha's eyes flutter open, a small smile appearing on her face when she realises that Sherlock is awake and is still holding her.

"Hi, how are you feeling" asks Tabitha softly

"I have been better; John let me know what happened. Tabitha I ..."

"Sherlock I know we need to discuss whatever this is" says Tabitha indicating her and Sherlock with her free hand, Sherlock still holding her other.

"But now is not the time, you've just been clobbered over the head with a vase. Once you have been given the all clear by the doctors and have rested up we can talk. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go the bathroom, the squirt is using my bladder as a trampoline" says Tabitha as she stands up, reluctantly breaking contact with Sherlock as she heads to the bathroom.

**Please press the button below, you know the one. Negative and positive reviews welcome.**


	5. Confessions

**A/N – Okay I have never read a Sherlock Holmes book in my life, but I have vowed to change this since watching the newly updated BBC version, as I want to be able to fully appreciate the history behind the literary creations that are Holmes and Watson. I understand that this might be sacrilege in the eyes of some people, but come on I bet loads of people had never read Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter until the movies came out. I am not trying to be the next Arthur Conan Doyle, I am writing this story for my own enjoyment, I know that I am far from being a great writer and that my Sherlock is probably way OOC for a lot of people but I am not going to apologise for this, as I am not trying to write a story based on the books, if I was I would have posted in the literary section of . I am using the newly updated BBC TV series as the basis for my story, so if you don't like my approach or my characterisation please go read something else. Oh and one more thing before I wrap up this rant, my OC Tabitha was born from a drunken one night stand Harry had twenty years when she was still confused about her sexuality. Okay rant now over, on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha and bump, I am only borrowing everything else.

**The Other Watson: - Confessions**

It had been 24hrs since Sherlock had been released from the hospital, and he now finds himself sitting in the newly cleaned lounge with Tabitha, the flat eerily silent as John is out with Sarah. Sherlock and Tabitha sit facing each other, Tabitha on the couch and Sherlock in one of the armchairs. Tabitha is the first to break the silence.

"Sherlock Holmes lost for words, this must be a first" says Tabitha a small smile on her face which is mirrored by Sherlock.

"I don't know what to say Tabitha" replies a somewhat subdued Sherlock

"Okay I'll start then" states Tabitha, as Sherlock waves a hand for her to continue.

"You Sherlock Holmes are rude, obstinate, stubborn, and egotistical and absolutely bonkers. You are also brilliant, passionate and loyal, and you have stolen my heart" states Tabitha simply looking at Sherlock for his reaction.

"Passionate"

"that's the part you want to discuss, okay then you may present as being cold but, I have seen the passion in your eyes when you and Uncle John are working on a case, now is there anything else that I said that you would like to comment on"

"Nope"

"Sherlock"

"Ok, here goes. You say I have stolen your heart, well you have stolen mine. When I first realised I had feelings for you I was horrified. I don't do love, I suppose I should say I didn't do love, because no matter how much I deny it, this" indicating between himself and Tabitha "is love".

Tabitha starts to laugh.

"I've just admitted to being in love with you, and you're laughing at me" asks Sherlock incredulously

"Oh Sherlock, I'm not laughing you. It's this whole bloody situation." Says Tabitha her voice taking on a tone of great sadness.

"Sherlock I'm pregnant"

"Tabitha I think we've established that fact"

"Yes, but I don't think you quite get it, you say you love me and I believe you I do, but are you ready to love my baby, somehow I just can't see the great Sherlock Holmes willingly taking responsibility for a baby, especially a baby that isn't even yours" questions Tabitha as she moves to stand in front of Sherlock, taking one of his hands and placing it over stomach.

Sherlock looks up at Tabitha; he knows she's right before Tabitha came into his life he would have run a mile at the thought of having children, or even having to be in the company of children, but things were different now, he was different. Standing up from his current position Sherlock intertwines his hand with Tabitha's and starts to lead her towards his bedroom. Tabitha is bewildered but allows herself to be led by Sherlock, eventually finding herself sitting crossed legged in the middle of Sherlock's double bed as the man himself starts pulling things out his wardrobe.

"I have never and never thought I ever would find babies cute or interesting, so you can imagine my horror and shock when I found myself in the middle of mothercare buying this" says Sherlock placing a mini replica of his trademark coat in front of Tabitha.

"and that's not all" says Sherlock as he starts to pull more and more baby clothes from his wardrobe, which are then followed by books on child rearing, by the time Sherlock is finished every inch of the double bed is covered and Tabitha is sitting in the middle of it all speechless.

"I think this more than proves that I'm ready to love our baby" says Sherlock his eyes going wide as he realises his slip.

"Ours" asks a Tabitha tearfully

"Yes, if you're willing to put up with me"

Before Sherlock knows what's hit him his arms are full with a teary Tabitha, who is struggling to verbalise a response through her tears.

"Yes" is all she manages to get out

"Can you say that again I didn't quite catch that" asks a smirking Sherlock

"Yes, you jerk" smiles Tabitha through her tears, looking up at Sherlock her breath catching as he leans down capturing her mouth in a breathtaking first kiss.

**And that is where I am going to end this chapter, I know it was total fluff and OOC but I don't care it's my story and I'm having fun. So you know the drill press the button below and review.**


	6. Doppelganger

**A/N – This takes place on the same day as the previous chapter, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha and bump, I am only borrowing everything else.

**The Other Watson: - Doppelganger**

John Watson arrives back at 221b Baker Street at 1000hrs, he finds Sherlock reclining on the couch in his pyjamas, Tabitha nowhere in sight.

"Please tell me you didn't have an argument" states John as he takes a seat across from Sherlock

"We didn't have an argument; Tabitha was getting tired so she went to bed"

"So..." asks John

"So..." responds Sherlock, just to annoy John

"Stop winding him up Sherlock" states Tabitha sleepily as she comes to sit next to Sherlock, she is wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and an over sized t-shirt with "I've got a bun in the oven" written across it. Sherlock kisses Tabitha on the cheek and intertwines their finger before turning to face John.

"So I see you two have discussed things" says John indicating to Tabitha and Sherlock's intertwined hands.

"We have" replies Tabitha, Sherlock staying uncharacteristically quiet.

"And" enquires John

"And, we have decided that we want to be together" replies Tabitha unable to keep herself from smiling brightly.

"And the baby" enquires John

"John you don't have to worry, I am going to protect and love this baby as if it were biologically mine. It is a part of Tabitha how could I not love it" declares Sherlock.

"I am adorable" announces Tabitha cheekily which elicits a laugh from both Sherlock and John.

"And on that note, I am going to head back to bed, Sherlock you coming" says Tabitha standing up, still holding Sherlock's hand.

"I'll be there in a minute" replies Sherlock placing a kiss on the back of Tabitha's hand

"Ok, but don't be long, goodnight Uncle John" says Tabitha, kissing John on the cheek as she heads off to bed.

"John before you say anything, it was Tabitha who insisted in moving into my room. I thought it in my best interests not to argue with her especially not in her present condition, she can be quite scary" states Sherlock.

"Its fine Sherlock, it's just sometimes I forget she's not a little girl anymore"

"Goodnight John"

"Goodnight Sherlock"

Sherlock and Tabitha are lying in bed both fast asleep, Tabitha is lying with her back against Sherlock's chest, with one of his arms holding her in place, her arm covering his, both their hands resting on her stomach. They are awoken at precisely 6am by the chiming of Sherlock's phone, Tabitha who is still half asleep groans at the sudden loss of contact as Sherlock sits up to grab his Blackberry.

"Who is it" asks Tabitha as she sits up in bed

"Lestrade, requesting my presence at a crime scene" replies Sherlock

"It better be an interesting case"

"It usually is if they need my help" replies Sherlock as he starts to get dressed.

"I'll put on the coffee" adding "decaf for me" at the look on Sherlock's face

15 minutes later and Tabitha finds herself alone in the flat, deciding against going back to bed she opts to start getting ready for her planned shopping trip with Molly. Tabitha and Molly had grown close over the past month, after meeting when Tabitha had visited St. Bart's with Sherlock and John. Molly had only needed to look at how Sherlock brightened when Tabitha was around, to know that Sherlock had found is soul mate, and that it wasn't her. It had hurt a lot less than she thought it would.

Tabitha takes her time in getting ready, and eventually leaves the flat a half hour before she is due to meet Molly, she flags down a taxi and after telling the taxi driver where to go relaxes back into the seat, texting Molly to let her know that she is on her way.

Meanwhile John and Sherlock are standing over the body of a young woman; both are unable to process what they are seeing.

"It's not Tabitha" states Lestrade

"I know" replies John, before turning to look at Sherlock who looks as if he's about to be sick

"Sherlock, are you okay"

Sherlock doesn't reply he just turns and walks out of the crime scene. John finds Sherlock outside being sick upside a wall.

"For one second I actually thought it was her" states Sherlock as he finishes being sick

"I did as well, are you okay to go back in? We can leave if you're not"

"No I'm fine, but something doesn't feel right about this John" states Sherlock as he heads back into the crime scene, praying that this was all just a horrible a coincidence but knowing deep down that it was not.

**Dun...Dun...Dun... The drama portion of the story now begins. For the purposes of the story the events of "The Great Game" have already occurred, how they managed to survive said events will be explained and explored in subsequent chapters. So stay tunes folks.**

**So you know the drill press the button below and review.**


	7. The Return Part One

Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha and bump, I am only borrowing everything else.

**The Other Watson: - The Return Part One**

Tabitha and Molly sit in a small Italian restaurant, having visited what feels like every shop in London. Molly had been pestering Tabitha all morning about what happened after Sherlock got released from hospital, having heard through the grapevine about his declaration of love, while concussed.

"He didn't try to deny it, please tell me he didn't" pleads Molly

"He didn't deny it" smiles Tabitha as she takes a sip of her orange and lemonade.

"So, are you two together or not" asks Molly

"We're together, all three of us." smiles Tabitha rubbing her stomach gently

"I'm happy for you Tabitha, for you and Sherlock both"

"Thanks Molly. Now let's order I'm starving" states Tabitha as she signals for a waiter.

Tabitha and Molly talk about everything and nothing while eating lunch; both trade amusing anecdotes about Sherlock. When it comes to pay for lunch, Tabitha insists that Molly let her pay well technically Sherlock since it's his credit card, which he had given Tabitha that morning, neither woman notice the waiter drop an envelope into Tabitha coat pocket, as he hands them the bill.

* * *

Not wanting to worry Tabitha unnecessarily, Sherlock and John decide not to call her, but they do use the wonders of modern technology i.e. GPS and after pulling a few strings CCTV to ensure that she and the baby are safe and well.

I.D. had been found on the body, Lucy White 20yrs of age, a student at a local art college, she had been reported missing 2 days ago by friends, who had last seen her at an art gallery where she had been showing a few pieces of her work.

Sherlock was now convinced that this was more than a coincidence, the girl was the same age as Tabitha and before falling pregnant Tabitha had been studying art, pushing down his fears Sherlock concentrates on the task at hand.

"She wasn't killed straight away, but she wasn't raped. She was held somewhere, her fingernails are all broken and her fingertips are bleeding from trying to claw her way out of where ever she was being held. As for cause of death, I would say asphyxiation she has fibres in her mouth and petechial haemorrhaging is present in her eyes."

"Do you agree with cause of death John" asks Lestrade

"Yes, asphyxiation" replies John

"She wasn't killed here" continues Sherlock

"This building is a regular haunt for illegal parties, somebody wanted her found"

"Her looking like Tabitha isn't a coincidence is it" asks Lestrade

"No, it's not" states Sherlock solemnly

"I'm putting you Tabitha and John under surveillance, no arguments"

"For once I'm not going to" states Sherlock, which worries Lestrade as it must really be bad if Sherlock is willing to accept help from New Scotland Yard without complaint.

* * *

Tabitha is just putting her key in the main door when, Sherlock and John pull up in a Black Cab. As John pays the Cab driver Sherlock pull's Tabitha into his arms without warning and kisses her with a need that scares her, he finally breaks the kiss and falls to his knees in full view of passers-by and embraces her placing the side of his face against her stomach.

"Sherlock what's wrong? You're scaring me" asks Tabitha

"Uncle John" asks Tabitha unable to get a response from Sherlock, who is still embracing her stomach.

"Let's get inside" states John

Sherlock stands up and wraps an arm around Tabitha pulling her securely into his side; he has still to say a word. When they enter the flat Sherlock start's to pace, Tabitha watches with concern having never seen Sherlock like this before, she removes her coat and throws it over an armchair, the envelope that the waiter slipped into her pocket falling out, Sherlock Holmes clearly written on the front.

"How..."

"Don't touch it" states Sherlock and John together

Sherlock carefully picks up the envelope and carefully slits the seal, and removes the letter that is nestled inside.

"What does it say?"

Sherlock doesn't answer; his worst fears are being confirmed by every line that he reads.

To The Great and Mighty Sherlock Holmes

Did you like my little present, very pretty isn't she, remind you of anyone?

I stick by my promise I am going to burn the heart out of you, especially now that you have realised you have one.

If I was you I would be keeping a close eye on Tabitha especially with a baby on the way.

Hope to see you soon, M.

"It's Moriarty" states Sherlock as he slumps onto a chair. All colour drains from John's face at this revelation.

"Sherlock, Uncle John you're scaring me. What the hell is going on and who the hell is Moriarty?"

**And that's it folks for this chapter, tune in next time for explanations and reactions.**

**So you know the drill press the button below and review.**


	8. The Return Part Two

Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha and bump, I am only borrowing everything else.

**The Other Watson: - The Return Part Two**

Tabitha sits in stunned silence, processing what Sherlock and John have just told her about Moriarty and his obsession with destroying Sherlock.

"So I have a psychopath after me" states Tabitha looking between Sherlock and her Uncle John.

"Because of me" replies Sherlock

"Don't Sherlock, just don't"

"But it's true, if we weren't..."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. I am not going to let you push me away in a misguided attempt to protect me. You didn't force me into anything, I chose to be with you and raise my baby with you, fully aware of the risks. So I'm guessing Lestrade has us under surveillance?"

Sherlock and John just nod

"So what next" asks Tabitha

"We wait for Moriarty to make his next move" states Sherlock

* * *

"Did Sherlock say where he was going" asks John as he comes to sit at the table next to Tabitha who is flipping through a baby catalogue.

"No, he just said that he needed to nip out, kissed me then left"

"Strange"

"It is Sherlock"

"True"

* * *

"So Uncle John how did you and Sherlock manage to survive the swimming pool explosion. You didn't say before" asks Tabitha

"The minute Sherlock pulled the trigger, I rammed into him, throwing us both into the pool. We managed to avoid the worst of the explosion"

"And there was no sign of Moriarty"

"No sign what so ever, we have just been waiting for him to show himself"

"Well he's certainly done that" states Tabitha

Sherlock Holmes is a man on a mission. He storms in his brothers' office totally ignoring the protests of his brothers' secretary.

"Mycroft"

"Sherlock"

"I'm sure you already know why I'm here"

Mycroft just nod's already fully aware of the return of Moriarty and the threat that he poses to his brothers' girlfriend and baby.

"So will you help?" asks Sherlock

"Already done" replies Mycroft

"Good" replies Sherlock as he turns and leaves.

* * *

Sherlock arrives back at 221b Baker Street to find John sitting alone in the living room.

"Where's Tabitha" asks Sherlock

"Lying down"

"I'll go check on her"

Sherlock pauses outside the bedroom door, his hand on the handle. Tabitha is talking to someone, their unborn child Sherlock is able to deduce.

"Your daddy is an idiot, thinking that pushing me away was going to work. Doesn't he know us Watson's don't abandon the one's we love, well Watson – Holmes in your case?"

"Are you sure" asks Sherlock stepping into the room, making Tabitha jump.

"How long were you out there?"

"Long enough, did you mean it about the babies last name" asks Sherlock coming to sit beside Tabitha on the bed where she is sitting propped up by a mass of pillows.

"Yes, my baby is going to have its daddy's last name"

"But I'm n..."

"In every way that matters you are" interrupts Tabitha taking Sherlock's hands and placing it on her stomach

"Isn't that right squirt" says Tabitha, suddenly letting out a gasp as the baby kicks against Sherlock's hand.

"Was that" asks Sherlock excitedly

Tabitha just nods, laughing as Sherlock lifts up her shirt and places a kiss on her stomach.

* * *

**A/N This chapter turned out a little fluffier than I intended but all in all I am pleased with how it turned out.**

**So you know the drill press the button below and review.**


	9. Nightmares and Explosions Part One

Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha and bump, I am only borrowing everything else.

**The Other Watson: - Nightmares and Explosions Part One**

Tabitha sit's with her legs curled under her on the couch in 221b Baker Street clutching a mug of hot chocolate, unable to sleep due to the nightmares that have been plaguing her since Moriarty's return 2 month's previously. They are always the same; she is tied to a hospital bed, unable to do anything as Moriarty takes her baby away, Sherlock shouting that it is all her fault. She had managed to not wake Sherlock after tonight's nightmare and had crept through to the living room to think, well stare off into space is more of an accurate description, and as such she doesn't notice Sherlock until he sits down next to her.

"You need to get some rest; you're going to make yourself ill"

"You think I haven't tried, but every time I close my eyes" Tabitha can't finish her sentence before she starts to sob quietly.

Sherlock takes the hot chocolate from Tabitha and places it on the coffee table; he then pulls Tabitha into his arms.

"I swear to you, I am going to stop Moriarty"

"I know" states Tabitha turning around in Sherlock arms' so that she is straddling him.

"I just feel so guilty a girl died because she happened to look like me"

Sherlock rest's his forehead against Tabitha's, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb's

"None of this is your fault; you have to remember that. Now let's get you back to bed" states Sherlock standing up with Tabitha still in his arms. Tabitha just yawns in response and allows herself to be carried back to bed.

* * *

Sherlock wakes up in the morning, and slips quietly of bed as not to wake Tabitha who is still sleeping soundly. He walks into the living room to find John already up sipping his morning coffee.

"You look terrible"

"How very observant of you John" replies Sherlock pouring himself a coffee

"How early this time"

"I woke up at 4am and Tabitha wasn't in bed, I found her in the living room staring off into space. I don't know how long she had been sitting there, I carried her back to bed and lay with her until she eventually fell back asleep which was about an hour ago" states Sherlock looking at his watch which currently reads 7am.

"She can't go on like this, especially with her being pregnant"

"You think I don't know that" snap's Sherlock

"Sherlock I..."

"It's okay John, let's just get to our meeting with Lestrade"

* * *

Sherlock paced back and forth in front of D.I. Lestrade desk, gesturing wildly and ranting and raving about the total lack of progress that has been made in tracking Moriarty down. D.I. Lestrade just sits back and allows Sherlock to vent, knowing that the consultening Detective just needs someone to blame.

Sherlock eventually run's out of steam and slumps down into a chair next to John who like D.I. Lestrade thought it best to let Sherlock vent.

"Sherlock I want to find Moriarty as much as anyone, but we both know that he is a master at avoiding detection. Until he makes a mistake..."

"Threatening Tabitha was a mistake" interrupts Sherlock

"As I was saying, until he makes a mistake, all we can do is wait" states Lestrade

"I'm sick of waiting and so is Tabitha, we have waited for two month's for Moriarty to make his next move, two months of Tabitha not sleeping"

Lestrade is interrupted by Sgt. Donovan rushing into his office.

"There's been an explosion at St. Bart's" exclaims Sgt. Donovan not acknowledging Sherlock and John's presence, both of whom have went deathly pale at Sgt. Donovan's statement.

"Tabitha" exclaims Sherlock and John

"Tabitha" questions Lestrade half way out the door

"She's at St. Bart's, we dropped her off before we came here, she was meeting Molly" answers John, Sherlock finding himself unable to form a coherent sentence a first for him.

"I've got to organise the troops, you two go with Sally, and John keep him out of trouble" states Lestrade indicating to Sherlock.

* * *

Tabitha's POV

Tabitha groggily awakens to find herself surrounded by utter devastation; she is sprawled on the floor half slumped against the wall, she immediately starts to assess the situation, trying her upmost not panic about the health of her unborn baby.

Her first concern is finding Molly, whom she quickly spots lying on the floor by the lab door which appears to have sustained little damage, which unfortunately cannot be said for the rest of the lab.

Tabitha slowly makes her way over to Molly relieved to find that she is still breathing.

"Molly, Molly, come on Moll's you need to wake up" says Tabitha gently shaking her friend.

Tabitha is beyond relieved when Molly start's to come to.

"Tabitha" states a slightly disorientated Molly

"We need to get out of here Moll's can you stand" asks Tabitha

"I think so" replies Molly shakily getting to her feet, finally taking note of the devastation that surrounds them.

"What, happened? The last thing I remember was us gossiping about you and Sherlock"

"I'd say an explosion, in the lab next door going by the hole in the wall. Come on we need to get out of here I can smell gas, and I really don't feel like getting blown up again" states Tabitha as she and Molly make their way out of the lab, managing to make it outside before another massive explosion rocks St. Bart's.

* * *

Sherlock's POV

Sherlock jumps out of the unmark police car before it even comes to complete stop, John quickly following behind. Both men are horrified to see one of the labs fully exposed for the whole world to see and the lab next to it with its window blasted to pieces. Neither man notices Moriarty in the crowd smiling coldly, before slipping away unnoticed.

"I need to get in there" shouts Sherlock fighting against two uniformed officers who are blocking the entrance to St Bart's.

"I'm sorry Sir; we're under strict order that nobody is to enter the building except for the emergency services"

"My girlfriends in there, she's pregnant"

"I'm sorry Sir, but we have to follow protocol"

"Fuck your protocol"

"Sherlock"

"What"

"Look" says John pointing behind the guards, to two figures who have just exited St. Bart's both of whom are leaning against each other for support.

"Tabitha and Molly, their okay" states Sherlock relief flooding his body, relief which is short lived as another explosion rips through St. Bart's sending Tabitha and Molly flying.

**To be continued... (I know I'm evil, but hey you love me anyway and I have the reviews to prove it).**

**Reviews keep me writing, so please press the button below and leave me one. Thankyou.**


	10. Nightmares and Explosions Part Two

Disclaimer: I only own Tabitha and bump, I am only borrowing everything else.

**The Other Watson: - Nightmares and Explosions Part One**

Sherlock sits by Tabitha's hospital bed watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest, one of her hands grasped tightly between his own, willing her to wake up.

"Sherlock" croaks out Tabitha a short while later, making Sherlock jump from his chair. One of his hands still clasping Tabitha's his other moving to stroke Tabitha's face lovingly.

"Shh, you're ok"

"The baby"

"The baby's fine, I'm just going to find the doctor. I will be back in a minute" states Sherlock placing a kiss on Tabitha's forehead before going off in search of a doctor.

Tabitha is sitting propped up in her hospital bed, the doctor having just left after checking her over. Sherlock retakes his position by her bedside, retaking her hand.

"Is Molly ok?"

"She's fine, she was discharged a couple of hours ago"

"That's good, how long have I been out for?"

"24 hrs, you took a pretty hard knock to the head"

"Tell me about it" grimaces Tabitha, as she gently touches the golf ball sized lump on the side of her head.

"What happened Sherlock, one minute I was talking to Molly, the next boom?"

"It was a bomb" states Sherlock unable to look Tabitha in the eye

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It was Moriarty"

"He didn't do a very good job, I'm still alive" laughs Tabitha

"It's not funny" snaps Sherlock

"I'm sorry, nervous reaction"

"He didn't mean to kill you; his intention was to send me a reminder that he could take you and the baby away from me at anytime"

"How do you..."

"He was kind enough to send me a text, just a little reminder that he is out there waiting. He was also kind enough to give me a choice" says Sherlock pressing the bridge of his nose and laughing somewhat hysterically.

"A choice"

"He wants me to choose between you and the baby, he wants me to choose which one of you dies" says Sherlock trying his hardest not to breakdown.

"I think I'm going to be sick" exclaims Tabitha grabbing the sick bowl from the cabinet beside her hospital bed.

After throwing up with Sherlock holding back her hair, Tabitha slumps back against the mound of pillows that were previously propping her up.

"You can't let him hurt our baby"

"I'm not going to let him hurt either of you" states Sherlock resting his forehead against Tabitha's.

"I want to believe you, I do. But we both know that it's not that easy. I want you to promise me that if it comes down to a choice between saving me or the baby, you save the baby"

"Tabitha I..."

"Swear to me" states Tabitha grabbing Sherlock's hand and putting it on her stomach.

"I swear, but it's not going to happen. You're both going to be fine"

"We'll see, now let's see about getting me out of here"

After getting discharged from hospital, Tabitha asks her Uncle John if he could make himself scarce for the night, so that she and Sherlock can have a romantic dinner for two, he is more than happy to do this. Next up is getting rid of Sherlock for a couple of hours so than she can set everything up and surprise him, luckily enough Lestrade needs his assistance for a couple of hours thus leaving her free to set everything up.

Tabitha is just finishing lighting the candles on the table when Sherlock arrives back.

"Surprise" states Tabitha smiling as she takes Sherlock's hand, leading him over to the table.

"This all looks amazing, and you look...well wow" states Sherlock taking in the site of Tabitha who is wearing a dove grey Athena Day Dress, purchased a week previously from Mothers En Vogue.

"Why, thank you" replies Tabitha jokingly as she twirls around on the spot.

"I thought we could both do with just forgetting about everything for one night, just enjoy each other's company, and John is spending the night at Sarah's so..."

"Are you sure?"

"Never been surer, I want to you so much, my hormones have been driving me crazy" says Tabitha blushes slightly as Sherlock takes her into his arms.

"I think dinner can wait, don't you" whispers Sherlock into Tabitha's ear, making her shiver.

Tabitha just nods in response as Sherlock sweeps her off her feet and carried her into their bedroom.

"Marry me" states Sherlock suddenly, as he and Tabitha lie in bed after having making love for the first, second and third time.

"What" states Tabitha lifting her head from Sherlock's chest?

"Marry me; if we're going to confront Moriarty, I want it to be as husband and wife."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special don't you" replies Tabitha unable to hide her smile

"So is that a yes" states Sherlock

"Yes, I'll marry you, even though it's probably way too soon and totally insane"

"Yes, is all you needed to say" replies Sherlock as he kisses Tabitha passionately.

**I know totally OOC and cheesy, but a break from the drama was needed, and I love a good fluffy chapter. What can I say I'm a sap.**

**A picture of the dress that Tabitha is wearing in this chapter can be found in my profile.**

**So you all know what to do next, press the button below and review this chapter, the reviews are what keeps me writing.**


	11. A Brief Interlude aka The Wedding

A/N – the song used in this chapter is Me & You by Diana Vickers, I was listening to it the other night and thought it related well to Tabitha and Sherlock's relationship.

Disclaimer- I still don't own Sherlock or any of its characters. I do however own Tabitha and her unborn child.

**The Other Watson: - A Brief Interlude aka The Wedding**

Tabitha wakes up and automatically reaches out for Sherlock, only to remember that she is currently in a hotel suite while Sherlock is back at 221b Baker Street.

She smiles to herself as she looks at her wedding dress, hanging up in its clear garment bag, she can't believe that in a few short hours she will be married and to Sherlock Holmes no less, the man who once vehemently stated that he was married to his work.

"It's a beautiful dress" states Molly, as she enters Tabitha's hotel suite from an adjoining room. She is followed by Sarah, both women already have their hair and make-up done; they will wait until they are at the registry office before putting on their bridesmaid dresses.

"It's a beautiful colour" adds Sarah

"It's just didn't seem appropriate to wear white, so I opted for purple my favourite colour" replies Tabitha walking over to where her wedding dress is hanging, along with the brides maid dresses which are both lighter shades of the purple of Tabitha's wedding dress.

"Are you sure about this? It's only been a week since you got engaged" asks Molly as she comes to stand by Tabitha.

"I know it's sudden, but I love Sherlock and I want to spend the rest of my life by his side, so yes I'm sure" replies Tabitha without a hint of hesitation.

"Well let's get you ready then" states Molly leading Tabitha over to the dressing table where her make-up and hair products are spread out. Sarah going to get the hair and make-up people from the next room.

* * *

Back at 221b Baker Street, Sherlock is already dressed in his suit for the wedding, and has been for hours due to his inability to sleep the previous night.

"Did you get any sleep" asks John as he walks into the living room buttoning up his suit jacket as he goes.

"I've gotten so used to sleeping next to Tabitha, that I find myself unable to sleep when she's not beside me" replies Sherlock in a matter of fact tone.

"Well in a couple of ours she will officially be by your side forever"

Sherlock smiles brightly at this statement, making John chuckle at his friend's obvious excitement and happiness. Who would have thought that it, the Great and Mighty Sherlock Holmes getting married, to someone 15yrs his junior no less, and pregnant to boot.

"So is Mycroft meeting us at the registry office, I hope you reminded him to bring the rings"

"Yes and Yes. I still don't understand why I had to invite him"

"Because he's your brother and you need someone to stand as your best man. I would have done it but I need to walk Tabitha down the aisle, because my idiot sister refuses to attend her own daughter's wedding"

"I'm really getting married"

"Yes Sherlock, you're really getting married. Now come on it's time we left to go to the Registry Office" states John as himself and Sherlock make their way out of 221b Baker Street.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting little brother, she'll be here"

"I'm not fidgeting"

Mycroft just smiles at his brother, enjoying seeing his usually stoic brother so nervous.

"Ah, here she comes now" states Mycroft as Molly and Sarah enter the room, soon followed by Tabitha who is escorted down the aisle by John.

Sherlock's breath catches in his throat as his eyes lock with Tabitha's, everything and everyone else blends into the background, as he watches the woman he loves walking towards him, her stomach rounded with their child.

"Take care of her" states John to Sherlock as he kisses Tabitha on the cheek, placing her hand's into Sherlock's.

"Always" is Sherlock's response as he and Tabitha turn towards the registrar.

* * *

"To Tabitha and Sherlock" choruses Molly, Sarah, and John, Mycroft having already left.

"Thank you; I don't know what I would have done these past months without all of your support" states Tabitha looking around the table at her friends and family.

"Don't mention it Tab's, now I think it's time for your surprise"

"Surprise, did you know anything about this?" asks Tabitha turning to Sherlock

"I may have had a hand in it" replies Sherlock, as Tabitha turns her attention back to the tables other occupant's.

"We all chipped in for it" states John indicating himself Molly and Sarah

"And Sherlock helped us keep it a secret" adds Molly

"Come on guys the suspense is killing me"

"You're not going back to the flat tonight; you and Sherlock are going to be spending the night here" explains Sarah indicating their current surroundings, which happens to be the hotel that Tabitha, Sarah and Molly spent the previous night.

"You are going to be staying in the Honeymoon suite" adds Molly

"I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything; we all wanted to give you something to make your wedding night special" states Sarah smiling at Tabitha and Sherlock who's linked hands are resting atop the table.

"Thank you" is Tabitha's simple reply.

* * *

"Wow" exclaims Tabitha as she is set back on her feet by Sherlock, who has just carried her over the threshold of the Honeymoon Suite. There are rose petals scattered all over the bed and candles are light all around the room, music playing softly in the back ground.

_Can't explain what it is  
it takes my heart on a ride  
the thought of seeing you_

"May I have this dance" asks Sherlock offering Tabitha his hand, which she gladly accepts before stepping into Sherlock's embrace.

_You teach me more everyday  
You've lived your life more than me  
It's no bother it's you I see_

Sherlock wrap's an arm around Tabitha's waist pulling her flush against him, well as much as her baby bump will allow. He then places their joined hands over his heart. Tabitha placing her free arm around Sherlock's waist before, resting her head against his chest.

_Who knows what happens now  
One day things will change I know  
but today here and now  
I don't have any doubts at all_

"Are you happy" asks Sherlock as they sway to the music.

"Very" smiles Tabitha look up at Sherlock

_That it's me and you  
Stuck like glue  
Soul to soul  
Home from home  
Perfect too  
me and you_

"Are you" asks Tabitha a few minutes later

"Very" replies Sherlock, mirroring Tabitha's earlier answer.

For the next few minutes Sherlock and Tabitha just enjoy being each other's arms, swaying along to the song that is playing in the background. A song that is eerily accurate in its content in relation Tabitha and Sherlock's relationship.

_I don't why I'm afraid  
It's losing you that I dread  
I shudder at the thought_

You are the medicine jar  
You're the court and the spark  
I'll love you when I'm old

Who knows what happens now  
When we take our final vow  
But today here and now  
I don't have any doubts at all

That it's me and you  
Stuck like glue  
Soul to soul  
Home from home  
Perfect too  
Me and you

Stuck like glue  
Soul to soul  
Home from home  
Perfect too  
Me and you

Perfect too  
It's just me and you

By the time the song ends Sherlock and Tabitha are locked in a passionate kiss, Sherlock has his hands in Tabitha's hair eventually releasing it from its multitude of hair pins.

Tabitha hands are busy pushing Sherlock's suit jacket from his shoulders before starting to unbutton Sherlock's shirt.

"Bed" states Tabitha

Sherlock doesn't give a verbal answer; he just picks her up and gently deposits her on the bed.

"I love you" states Sherlock climbing on to the bed to join Tabitha

"I love you too" replies Tabitha before pulling Sherlock down into a searing kiss.

**I didn't get a single review for my last chapter so I would be very grateful if could take a minute review this chapter, which is my longest chapter today. Thankyou.**


	12. Of Birth and Kidnap Part One

A/N I am so sorry for the time that it has taken me to update this story, and apologies that this chapter is so short the next chapter will be considerably longer, and should uploaded sometime next week.

Disclaimer- I still don't own Sherlock or any of its characters. I do however own Tabitha and her unborn child.

**The Other Watson – Of Birth and Kidnap (Part One)**

"You should be at home" states Sherlock, as a heavily pregnant Tabitha waddles into the labs at St Bart's

"Is that anyway to greet your wife"

"Tabitha" warns Sherlock

"No Sherlock, you my dear husband have been pretty much M.I.A. these past couple of days and I have been going mad cooped up in the flat."

"I know. I'm sorry okay. It's just your due any day now and I worry" admits Sherlock.

"I know you do, and I love you for It." replies Tabitha as she comes to stand beside Sherlock who instinctively wraps an arm around Tabitha.

"Now I know we were supposed to be going out tonight, to celebrate my ex finally terminating his parental rights, but I was thinking we could have a romantic night in instead, as trying to sit comfortably in a restaurant is Nye near impossible at nine months pregnant."

"What about...?"

"Uncle John..." finishes Tabitha

"He is staying at Sarah's tonight; I met him on my way in. So what do you say?"

"I say let's get out of here" states Sherlock as pulls on his coat, before taking a hold of Tabitha's hand and leading her out of the lab.

"I was hoping you'd say that" says Tabitha as they leave the lab hand in hand.

"I'm so glad, we decided to stay in" states Tabitha as she and Sherlock lay in the bath tub, Tabitha sitting between Sherlock's legs, her head resting back against his chest, while Sherlock rub's soothing circles on her pregnant belly.

"Me too" replies Sherlock as he drops a kiss atop Tabitha's head, laughing as he feels the baby moving and kicking under his hands, but his laughter quickly stops when Tabitha lets out a pained gasp.

"What's wrong, is it the baby?" asks Sherlock trying unsuccessfully not to panic

"Yes it's the baby, but nothing's wrong? It's seems out son or daughter is ready to make their entrance into the world"

"You're in labour"

"Yeah, I've been having niggles all day, but that was a big one" states Tabitha as she with assistance from Sherlock steps out of the bath tub and pulls on her bathrobe.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you would have insisted on taking me to the hospital, where they would have taken one look at me and sent me home, with explicit instructions to not return until my labour was considerably further along"

"You still should have told me" states Sherlock as he and Tabitha enter their bedroom, Sherlock with his arm securely wrapped around Tabitha's waist.

"I'm sorry" states Tabitha turning slightly so she can place a kiss on Sherlock's cheek, before breaking away from Sherlock so they can both get dressed.

"It's okay." replies Sherlock as he starts to get dressed, stealing glances at Tabitha as he does so. Still not able to believe that this is all happening, that he Sherlock Holmes was going to be a father.

**Okay so I am ending this chapter here, apologies again for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter Tabitha will give birth and Moriarty will commence his plan to destroy Sherlock by using Tabitha and the baby. So until next time folks. (Please press blue button below and review)**


End file.
